Last Ride of the Night
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are getting close, but when Raven forsees his death, she fears the worst. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of Evil goes back into operation, and this time, it's personal.
1. Invitation

Last Ride of the Night

Chapter 1

Raven was reading a book in the den. She turned a page. Then thirty seconds later, she flipped another page. Robin walked in. "Catboy and Killaya are with Kid Flash and Jinx taking down Atlas in Star City. There's the new amusement park opening tonight. We're the guests of honor," Robin said.

"Robin, you know I don't do fun," Raven replied.

"Someone wants you to go with you really bad. He's green," Robin said.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy," Raven sighed. "I'm not being his rebound for Terra."

"He said you would say that," Robin remarked. "Give him a chance Raven."

"I don't know," Raven replied putting down the book.

"He went through a lot Raven. You could relate," Robin said walking away. Raven looked at him walk away. She went into deep thought. Cyborg was with BB in his room playing a computer game.

"Raven's time in the den is almost up, so in about five minutes we can move back to he Gamestation," Cyborg explained.

"Dude, I asked Raven out," Beast Boy said. Cyborg dropped his joystick.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cyborg explained.

"It's this thing. I'm over Terra now," Beast Boy said.

"That's great, but RAVEN?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I don't know why, but," Beast Boy began. The alarm went off.

"Sorry to cut this awkward moment short, but duty calls BB," Cyborg said running out of the room.


	2. A Goth is Born

Chapter 2

Beast Boy and Cyborg were riding in the T-Car towards the crime scene alongside Robin who was on his motorcycle on their right side, and Raven and Starfire who were flying above them. It was a museum robbery. Punk Rocket was stealing something out of the ancient gem department. "According to my sensors, Punk Rocket is stealing the torque ruby," Cyborg mentioned. Beast Boy was nonresponsive.

"The Brotherhood said it would be here," Punk Rocket snickered grabbing the ruby off of its cushion.

"End of the song Punk Rocket," Robin said with Starfire and Raven behind him.

"Groupies eh?" Punk Rocket sneered looking at Starfire and Raven. "Well once I harness the power of this ruby, they will be my fans!" Punk Rocket clutched the ruby in his hands. His skin turned a fiery red and his hair became and indigo color. He grew another set of demonic eyes and his rock star outfit turned into something Trigon would wear. "Yes! Ultimate power!"

"I did not see that coming, yes?" Starfire said to Raven and Robin.

"He may have given himself a makeover, but he's still Punk Rocket. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran out of the car.

"I recorded Punk Rocket's words before he harnessed the power of the ruby," Cyborg said. He played it on his arm as they ran into the museum.

Recording:

The Brotherhood said it would be here.

End Recording.

"No," Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know how they survived, but they're not going to ruin my life again!" Beast Boy turned into a wolf and ran into the ancient gem department.

"WAIT! THE GEM GIVES HIM DEMONIC STRENGTH! YOU CAN'T STOP HIM BY YOURSELF!" Cyborg yelled out to Beast Boy, but he heard nothing back. "Ugh, BB..."

"I am Goth! Manipulator of many! Master of music!" Goth yelled.

"Now he just renamed himself," Raven sighed. Goth took out his new skull themed guitar and strummed it with his long indigo fingernails. An ear-splitting screech came out of the guitar. It knocked Raven, Robin, and Starfire back into several display cases.

"Raven! Take this battle somewhere safe! These artifacts cost billions!" Robin ordered. Raven consumed them all in dark energy. Beast Boy ran in just in time to meet up with the Titans. They all teleported out of sight as Cyborg ran into the ancient gem department.

"Hello?" he belted, but no one was there. He could see the destruction from the loud boom. "BB?" he asked. He heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"You won't be seeing him anymore," the voice said. Cyborg turned around to see nothing but red.


	3. Rouge vs Cyborg

Chapter 3

The sea of red behind Cyborg formed into Madame Rouge. "Rouge," Cyborg murmered.

"We are taking you all down," Madame Rouge said.

"Not if I can help it," Cyborg said. She turned her left hand into a spiked mace and shot it at Cyborg. It knocked him into the room's back stone wall. It shook the wall and tiny pieces of rubble fell down from the ceiling on Cyborg. Madama Rouge cartwheeled over to Cyborg. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired it at Madame Rouge, but she quickly bent and twisted her body every which way to avoid being shot. She clamped onto his sonic cannon like a bottle cap. It shut down Cyborg's sonic cannon and knocked him back. He quickly went to punch Madame Rouge off of his hand, but she jumped off and ran towards the other side of the room. Cyborg shot a rocket out of his chest at Madame Rouge. She whipped back and grabbed it with an extended hand she threw it back at Cyborg. Cyborg activated a sonic shield from his eye. It protected him from the rocket. Madame Rouge grabbed a priceless diamond and ran towards Cyborg. She jumped up with the diamond in hand, flipped two times in mid air and landed on Cyborg. She slinked over onto his back and pierced his lining with the diamond. She poured herself into his circuitry and shot him down. She poured out onto the floor, reformed, and walked off with his central power supply in a sack made from her arm slung behind her shoulder.

"Au revoir," she snickered disappearing into the smoke made during the battle. Raven's dark energy field arrived on the astral plain. They all stepped out of the dark energy. Starfire flew up and shot Goth with a starbolt stream. They all hit knocking Goth back onto what appeared to be a giant eye ball. A flying squid flew above him.

"Where am I?" Goth questioned.

"The Astral Plain," Raven began.

"Home of me, the Herald," the Herald stepped out of the smoke left by the starbolts.

"Good idea Raven, picking a location where we could meet up with another Titan," Robin beamed. The Herald pulled out his horn.

"Guitar beats trumpet," Goth said pulling out his guitar and strumming a chord that shot out laser like projections. They knocked all of the Titans back except for Beast Boy who dodged each one.

"I don't have time for this!" Beast Boy yelled turning into a bear. He grabbed Goth's guitar, snapped it, and then clawed Goth back. He swung at him again. The Herald ran over with his horn.

"I'll handle him, you guys get out of here," the Herald smiled. He blew his horn at Goth and it took the torque ruby's effects out of his system returning him to being normal Punk Rocket. Raven teleported Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire back to the museum where they saw Cyborg lying lifeless on the floor. Beast Boy ran over to him.

"Cy?" he whispered softly.


End file.
